


Neon Phosphorescent

by skywriter45



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, proposal, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywriter45/pseuds/skywriter45
Summary: Keith ends up finding true love in the most unlikely place.
Relationships: Noah Grossman/Keith Leak Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Neon Phosphorescent

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough Koah on this website, so I decided to do some myself. Enjoy! <3  
> Title is from a Lana Del Rey song

Keith hates places like this.  
The music is too damn loud, the bass echoing in his bones and joints. There's not enough room to move, let alone dance, and just looking at the drink menu gives him a three day hangover. Shayne had insisted, though, that the group go clubbing before they were, to quote, "old as shit." If you asked Keith, it was already too late. He wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up with a book, and go to sleep at a reasonable hour.  
From across the room, Keith feels eyes on him. His surveyor is tall, thin as a rail, with a shock of bright pink hair. He looks how Keith might have, five years younger and with way more confidence. The room seems to slow as the man-kid, really, he can't be more than twenty one-moves towards him. He is a cub approaching his mother, unsteadily, as if it's his first time. The poor baby gazelle, surrounded by lions and tigers, learning to run. It's okay, Keith figures, he'll help him learn. The boy approaches, asking with a shaky bravado if he can buy the other a drink. Keith smiles, telling him that he's a bit too old for the stuff here, but would gladly buy the kid one. The relief in his voice and easy smile tells the older man he's hit the jackpot.  
Never mind. Keith loves places like this.

Noah is everything the elder always wanted to be; all cotton candy hair and grand ideas about changing the world that can only come with youth. When Keith tells him that, he laughs, saying "You're not that old. Not old enough to be that kind of cynic anyway."  
How the older wishes that were true. He's only twenty-eight, but he aches and thinks as though he's eighty. Noah, though; Noah makes him young. He can breathe clearly again, can have a drink and not be nursing a hangover at work the next day. he can keep up with Noah, no matter how many times he wants to go, until both are glowing and satisfied. It's times like these, with Noah curled up into him, that Keith finds himself wondering if the other man is too young to be the commitment type.

The ring is beautiful; made of moonstone, reflects light to create every color of the rainbow. He doesn't have time to properly admire it; Keith is in the kitchen making tea, and he's supposed to be asleep. He'll have more time to admire it later, Noah thinks; maybe the rest of his life. 

It's a morning, perhaps a Tuesday, when Keith sits up in bed. "Can we talk?"  
Noah joins him, already knowing what's coming. "Wait... before you say anything, you should know. I already found the ring a few weeks ago. It was an accident, but I'm glad I did."  
The other man takes a deep breath, then exhales. Waits for a beat, expecting the worst. "And why is that?"  
"So I can tell you, with no reservations...yes. One hundred percent yes."  
The tension in Keith dissolves, replaced by relaxation and happiness. "Well, first I gotta ask. Will you, Noah Grossman, make me the happiest man on Earth...and marry me?"  
In response, Noah simply leans in for a kiss, and they fall into forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :) <3


End file.
